Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to exercise and physical rehabilitation equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an inflatable exercise apparatus that may include at least two inflatable bladder segments in controllable fluid communication with each other. The bladder segments may be at least partially inflated through the use of a fluid, including a liquid and/or a gas, such as, for example, air, among others. The fluid communication between each bladder segment may allow the degree of inflation of each bladder segment to be adjusted and controlled without having to add or release fluid to/from the apparatus. More specifically, the fluid communication between the bladder segments allow fluid to be transferred from a first bladder segment to a second bladder segment, and vice versa, so that each bladder segment may be adjusted to provide similar or different degrees of resistance during exercises.
Individuals may engage in physical exercise for the same or different purposes, such as improving physical conditioning, strength training, rehabilitating from an injury or trauma, and/or seeking to address a physical disability, among others. Accordingly, exercise regimens or activities may be undertaken to address any of these purposes. For example, physical rehabilitation regiments may involve, among others, exercise activities directed to strengthening the muscles, increasing balance capabilities, increasing patient perceptual self awareness, and/or improving the flexibility of an individual's outer extremities, such as the arms and legs. Such physical rehabilitation regiments may be directed towards individuals or patients who are physically challenged, such as those that have suffered a stroke or traumatic head injury, and/or those individuals who are physically disabled. Further, older, physically active individuals may be prone to sports or activity related injuries. Additionally, physically challenged individuals may require constant physical rehabilitation throughout their lives, and may be more prone to injury due to their challenged abilities. Such individuals may also develop an increased risk for hospitalization due to their physical limitations, and require subsequent follow-up physical therapy after they have been discharged from hospital. Intense physical therapy programs are now a regular part of the lives of many individuals who are physically disabled. Such physically disabled individuals, such as those having Cerebral Palsy and Multiple Sclerosis, may constantly fight to maintain and possibly gain physical function throughout their lives.
Additionally, physical fitness businesses such as gyms and personal trainers have become increasingly important in recent decades because of generally, an increased sedentary life style that many people in today's society have embraced. Many exercise routines such as yoga, Pilates and weight lifting are employed to increase physical fitness and improve muscles and flexibility. Further, many older individuals today are embracing cross training and sports, such as wind surfing, triathlons, marathons and/or volleyball, that may not have been as popular with their generation several years ago.
The need to participate in some sort of strengthening or physical activity has given rise to many types of exercise devices, such as, for example, nautilus weights, stationary bikes, treadmills and elliptical trainers. Yet, due to the cost and size of such devices, many individuals do not have the resources to purchase such devices. Further, particularly with respect to physical rehabilitation patients, there are individuals who do not have the physical capacity to use such devices. And the cost and lack of portability typically prevents Physical Therapists from using this equipment in a home health setting.
Several types of simple devices have appeared that can contribute to the overall fitness of the individual. One such device is an exercise ball. However, because the balls tend to roll and pitch, exercise becomes very challenging. Further, such a device may be too challenging for individuals just starting an exercise program, or who are beginning their rehabilitation after an injury. Also, the size of the ball makes it cumbersome to have in the home. Another exercise is the Step aerobic exercise. In Step exercise, an elevated platform (the step) is used. The height can be tailored to individual taste by inserting risers under the step. Step aerobics classes are offered at many gyms and fitness centers. But a problem with Step exercise is that it puts a great deal of stress on the knees. Specifically, the full impact of the user is transferred to the lower leg and back structures of the user. It is also impossible to simulate various walking surfaces (such as soft ground, grass and/or carpeting) with this device. This may prohibit a stroke or traumatic brain injury patient from gaining walking independence in an outdoor environment.
Further, static, inflatable exercise devices being used today typically incorporate a stepping area that has a generally circular shaped configuration. However, by using a circular configuration, the bladder ascends to a relatively small apex. This small apex may limit the size of the footprint created by an individual stepping on such devices, which may adversely affect the stability of and/or comfort of using the device. A small apex may also prevent the user from keeping their ankle in a neutral position while using the device, which may increase the potential that the individual may sprain or otherwise injure his/her ankle during exercise. Such stability and/or comfort issues may be of particular importance to a physical rehabilitation patient, as such patients may already have diminished strength and/or balance and may be at increased risk for injury, may be in the process of rehabilitation.